


Innocence and Experience

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Experience, Fallen Angels, Gen, Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2020-06-07 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Innocence and Experience

_Innocence . . ._

The angel turned the little box over in his hands. It was so small and intricate, so very beautiful. He laughed with delight as he opened the lid and smelled the sweet fragrance. He’d never smelled anything like it. Reluctantly he held the box out.

“No,” the other angel said. “That’s for you. I thought you might like it.”

“It’s lovely. What is it?”

“That’s _gold_. Isn’t it pretty? The scent is _apple_ ,” the other angel said. “Listen, a couple of us are meeting to discuss something. Want to come along?”

The angel nodded. What was the harm?

Ligur smiled.

* * * * * *

_. . . and Experience_

Humans lied, and cheated and hurt each other. They set up _terrible_ political systems. They hated each other over stupid things and used God to justify the most awful behaviour. Aziraphale wished he hadn’t got to deal with them all the time. About all he could say was that they were very good at music and literature. He checked his watch. Blast. Running late. He jumped off the Tube and headed for the exit, nearly tripping over the beggar.

“Spare change?” the man said hopefully.

“Get a job,” Aziraphale snarled, and ran.

He didn’t want to be late for lunch.


End file.
